psychedelique
by princemono
Summary: Is your soul grieving? My dear, Did you come here in search for freedom? Did you come here to erase your sorrow? Or perhaps, do you want to kill the cause of your sorrow? Well, you have come to the right place. We'll certainly welcome you with open arms! That grieving, the sorrow that conquers your heart, we'll erase it for you.


[ 彡 Y]

*tick *  
*tick*  
*tick*  
'Emmhh…'  
I slowly roll over to onto my side and place my pillow over my ears to block the irritating noise. I waited until the noise stopped and then I sighed. Rays of sunlight was casting its way through the curtain and into my room, waking me up from my sleep. After a few minutes, I eventually turn over to look at the clock that was ringing.  
2 in the afternoon.  
Time to wake up and do something productive.

I went slowly through my daily routine; brushing my teeth, taking a shower and going to the fridge to look for some lunch. I don't really do any other than that. Just lounge around all day after playing video games and surfing the net.  
My sister came stomping down the stairs of our home as I opened the door of the refrigerator.

'MO...NOO…' she started to whisper in a raspy voice. I quietly ignored her and grabbed a juice box out of the fridge.  
'If you have something to say, you might as well say it now. In a few years you're going to lose your voice because of all the screaming you do in the mornings.' I said while smirking. I took a sip of juice while my sister, Koemi, shook with anger and embarrassment. She's 5 years older than me but i'm still the one who is in a higher position. In arguments, I can stay calm, while she can't. Talk about being stubborn.

Koemi now works in a office a long side her 'fiance', Shozo. A drunk ass who does no work and is only dating my sister because of all the money she can make. Every time he comes over, I have to at least punch or kick him once. In the case of the situation I'm in now, Koemi is angry because I kicked him in the ***** so hard yesterday that he couldn't go to work.

' why did you kick Shozo for?! he had a really important meeting today and the can't go because of you!'  
'Tch...serves him right. He wouldn't even have done anything in the meeting anyway'

' really , that attitude of yours has been getting on my nerves recently!'

' WHY DID YOU AGREE TO GO OUT WITH THAT GUY THEN?!'

' WHY DID YOU QUIT SCHOOL JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE AFRAID OF-'

At that moment , koemi stopped talking. She had just registered through what she had just said. I didn't want to see her pitiful expression. It Pisses me off.

I walk up the stairs and left my sister.

_

i turned on my ps3 and inserted the disc [ disgaea ] . For the next few hours i did nothing but play it, wishing that someone i could use those cool type of attacks in real life.

The impossible dream of a shut-in.

yup. shut-in. I'm Mono Kurogawa, a 16 year old who no longer attends school. in others words, a NEET without anything to do in life.

;;GAME OVER;;

HAAA.. i moaned , and leaned my back against the wall. i dropped my remote abd rolled up near my wall calender.

' its been 1780 days...' i muttered to myself trying to make sense of the words.

Eck. its really hot in here all of a sudden. Better turn the aircon on.

At that time , i heard a knock on my door. HEH. Koemi wants to apologise? This will be amusing.

I opened the door, getting ready to say ' finally come to your senses?' but then i remembered that she had went to work.

What i saw outside the door surprise me.

_

_

'Y-Y-YUKI?!' I exclaimed , being too dumbfound to say anything else to her.

Yuki had been my childhood friend since as long as i could remember. When i stopped going to school in year 6, i stopped hanging out with her. I haven't seen her since..

the Yuki in front of me was nothing like the Yuki i knew before. She use to be a small little girl who had a big personality , which always wore dresses and frilly clothes. She had always tied her hair into two neat pigtails with blue ribbons.

Now yuki looked totally different. Loose low pigtails held her silk like hair messily. Her fringe covered most of her eyes. Unlike her old clothes, she now wore a blue hoodie and headphones. She gave the total 'tomboy' look.

...was this really Yuki...?

At that split moment, a powerful impact hit the left side of my face. I didn't feel the pain until a few seconds later.  
'ughh..' i moaned, unable to believe what just happened.

Did yuki...just punch me?

'You...you...'Yuki started to say, while i sat up holding my cheek.  
'u-um...' I started to mutter as i looked up to see her face.

She was angry. It was written over her face. She glared at me with eyes i have never seen before. Blue eyes...?

' so this is where you've been for the past 5 years..' She whispered to herself, appearing to have calmed down.

'yeah...?' My voice trembled as i talked to her. I haven't talked to anyone besides Koemi and Shozo for the past five years. My voice sounded dry and dead.

Yuki sighed as she walked over and sat down on my bed . I couldn't keep myself from looking at her eyes. They seemed to be sparkling, like a galaxy of stars.

'S-since when did y-you start wearing contacts?' i muttered, trying to get rid of the silence between us.

' Since two years ago ' She said with a straight face.

-dead silence-

we stayed silent for the next 5 minutes, just sitting there. It was killing me and i was Sweating. What did she want..? She should know by now that i don't want friends.

I gave up trying to talk to her later and stood up to get some drinks. My sister would've complained if she knew I let a guest in without offering anything.

Wait. Scratch that.

Let a guest BREAK in.

'erm…nothing but water and juice poppers…' I said under my breathe, trying to dig deeper into the fridge to see if I had missed anything.

' I wonder if…'

' Water's fine.'

KJDLKSDJHALDSAJKLDSJLDA;?!

Yuki was behind me and leaning over. Her pigtails were touching my cheek.

'Y-Y-YOU SHOULDN'T SNEEK UP ON ME LIKE THAT…' I said, but it ended up sounding like a scream.

After that we both walked up to my room again with nothing but bottles of water in our hands.

Great.

It wasn't until much later when i noticed that there was sun coming through the curtains even though it was already 8 o'clock.

'Eh? why is it still sunny outside? i asked, not really expecting a reply .

Yuki abruptly stood up.  
I looked up.

' you mean..you don't know?' yuki asked while her blue eyes sparkled with a mixed feeling of dreed and anxiety

'WHAT...just what…have you been doing in your room while everyone outside has been going through all this?! Her voice had a hint of disbelief, as if she thought I had gone crazy or something.

eh? going through what...?

ITS BEEN 1780 DAYS ALREADY!

ah. that number. 1-7-8-0.

Yuki hastily ran to my window and pulled the curtains apart.

That was the moment i saw everything.

_

彡 O N E END 彡

chapter 2 彡

'w-what..?!'

I didn't think there could be such a dramatic change to the city in just 5 years. Sure, 5 years is extremely long, but...

'eh..what...fire?!' i exclaimed in surprise, and fell backwards on to the ground.

The city was in ashes; the buildings had turned old and grey when they where once sparkling clean. The houses opposite mine had been torn down and the police were scanning the area in their cars. There was newspaper all over the ground, bits of ashes burning them. The sun which i thought was coming through my window had actually been bits of ash.

Yuki had calmed down and swiftly closed the curtain. She took out her phone and then punched a number into the screen.

'Hello, Kurogawa-san? Em...yes. I'm preparing to transport him somewhere else now.'

with that she ended the call, and took out a bottle with some strange liquid in it.  
Thorough the whole process of Yuki pouring the liquid onto my bedroom floor, i was staring outside. I couldn't comprehend all of this. How come Koemi told me nothing about this? She would've surely known, since she goes out to work everyday.

And then at that moment, i thought about what Yuki had said on the phone call.

'WAIT...WHAT...DID YOU SAY KUROGAWA?!' I screamed out the words, my voice cracking in the middle. Kurogawa...as in Nee-san?! and what was that conversation about, transportation?!

'I'll explain later ...for now jusy come over here' Yuki said nonchalantly, putting the cap back on the bottle.  
I quickly obeyed in fear that this 'new' Yuki might punch me again. It actually hurt...A LOT.

I came to stand beside her, and noticed our difference in height.  
Yuki was a lot taller than me in Year 6 , and when i say a lot, i mean A LOT. she was at least one head taller in Year 6.

Now, standing next to her 5 years later, i was the one who was a head taller. She looked like, from where i stood, a helpless small girl.

'what?'  
'A-AH! Nothing..! '

'...'

we stood in awkward silence once again.  
Until Yuki took out a matchbox.

Eh?

Yuki swiped the matchstick onto the side of the box.

EH.?!

She held the lit match near the carpet.

'S-STOP.! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'

i grabbed her hand, making the match fall down onto her leg.

'Ah..! ' She screamed and panicked .

'I'll GO GET S-SOME WATER!' i said while i left in a hurry and came back with a cup. I hastily threw it on her lap.

Half of her leg had been burnt. She looked like she was in great pain while she grabbed the side of her leg in an attempt to lessen the pain.

I was staring at her burn with guilt on my face . I couldn't hide it..

'S-sorry...' I whispered . I was actually close to tears. I then covered my face with a hand . I could tell me face was red.

'...Mono.?'

This was the first time in 5 years that Yuki had called my name.

'I-i'm sorry...please just..ignore me..!.' I shouted while my voice was shaking.

There was a slight feel of nostalgia. In which i had to comfort Yuki before when she was sad.

I stayed silent as Yuki took out another match ,lit it, and placed it on the carpet where the liquid was spilled.

In a matter of seconds i was in a completely different building.

_

yuki was sitting beside me. We we're on the edge of a building's roof, the wind blowing on us. It was now night; and there was a cold chill in the air. My head felt heavy and i was trying hard to make sense of the situation.  
what.  
was.  
that.

did we just...you know... teleport?

my head spun. Yuki looked at me with a slightly concerned look.

'I know all this is hard to comprehend, but i'll explain everything fron scratch now, okay?' Yuki said, while taking out her phone.

After a few seconds she showed me her phone. on the screen was a news paper article. The title was bolded, and the word's were:

" [ LONG LIVE THE WORLD'S PRINCE ] "

...eh? i was trying to understand what i was reading. How could there be someone who was the prince of the world..?

i read further on .

"We must protest against the the prince's bishops and take back the world which was once ours" Said the government of Japan, on the live which was aired on TV 5 days ago.

Yuki took her phone back and started to explain what was happening.

'After the day you stopped going to school, a figure wearing a crown started to appear in front of some people' Yuki started to say.  
'At first, he appeared in front of people who had problems and worries, and did whatever he could to take them away' Yuki continued. 'This 'prince' was found later to have killed some people to make the others happy , and then the government has started a search for him.'

'Ah..um..' I started to say.

'How...EXACTLY...can this guy take their worries away..? Just saying, if someone's relative had just died, how could he get them back..? Because, you know , the dead don't-  
Yuki cut me off then.

'He can' She said calmly. ' But it'll only be a ghost'

'E-Eh?!'

' I guess you could say he's a magician...' She said, while taking out some bread out of her pocket.

huh...?

'Anyway, after that, the world was split into 2 groups' Yuki continued ' The princess's side and the prince's side. The princess appeared around 2 years after the prince, and she goes against the prince. People on the princess's side , therefore going against the prince, has been given blue eyes to specify them. People on the prince's have eyes that are a vibrant red, like blood'

'then...your on the princess's side? ' I asked, still bewildered by all this.

'yep'

'i thought you said you were wearing contacts'

'i was lying'

There was silence as Yuki munched on her bread.

'So...theres this prince, who's going around killing people for fun, and theres a princess, thats going around trying to kill the prince...?'

'thats a good summary for all this'

'and...your saying...that they're magicians or something?'

' and all of their bishops'

'bishops?' I asked.

'the name given to the followers of either one' Yuki replied.

'And your a bishop of the princess, therefore being a mage as well?'

'Didn't i just say that...' Yuki sighed.

'And then...why... did you ...JUST LIGHT A FIRE IN MY HOUSE!?'

'essential for traveling with magic'  
' really.?'  
'yes really. Don't worry, the fire goes out as soon as we leave the place. Well...its not like we're gonna be going back to your house anytime soon'

it was silent for the next few minutes, we just sat there on the edge of the building, the wind making yuki's hair fly elegantly.  
'So...erm...did this princess, who gave you your eyes and stuff...did she give you your magic?'

'Not exactly. We're simply borrowing her magic. The magic we're using is called artificial magic, also know as 'arma'.


End file.
